Il vous a vu tomber
by soop
Summary: Quelques mois après la bataille, Hermione fait sortir le professeur Snape de son beau manoir où il s'est réfugié après son rétablissement. Les voici dans l'hôpital où elle a réussi à le convaincre de la rejoindre. OS teinté de HPSS


_Je pars dés demain matin pour une semaine, pour un stage, alors autant vous dire que je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire la suite d'Ewie (et oui, une seule semaine de vacances, et celle-ci part en fumée), et, très sincèrement, si certaines personnes me remontent à bloc (je pense qu'elles se reconnaîtront ), celles qui me mettent dans leurs alertes (surtout pas dans les favoris) et ne donnent absolument pas leur avis, me donnent juste envie de partir en claquant la porte. C'est dommage, surtout que dans le prochain chapitre, d'Ewie ce qui a tant intrigué certaines aura enfin une réponse (Petit clin d'oeil à Kaly). Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez._

_Cet OS que j'ai écrit dans un grand élan de... déprime =), se passe quelques mois après la bataille finale, Hermione a réussi à sortir Severus de son beau manoir où il s'est réfugié après être sorti de l'hôpital._

_Bonne lecture._

_PS: a décidé de me rendre la vie impossible: je n'arrive pas à séparer mon texte comme je veux alors, je suis désolée, pour les gros paquets de texte qui vont suivre...  
_

* * *

Les couloirs d'un jaune tendre étaient d'un calme reposant, seuls les chants guillerets d'impertinents oiseaux brisaient le silence.

L'homme qui les parcourait aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés, était habillé d'un noir qui détonnait avec les couleurs pastel qui les entouraient.

Il boitait mais refusait toute aide de celle qui soutenait son ventre en marchant avec une grâce propre aux femmes enceintes.

.

L'homme aux yeux aussi sombres que la lourde robe qu'il portait, l'écoutait avec attention mais se contentait d'acquiescer.

—Si je dois être sincère avec vous, professeur…

—Je ne lui suis plus, mademoiselle Granger, l'interrompit-il soudain d'une voix qui n'avait rien perdu de sa doucereuse froideur passée.

—Tout comme je ne suis plus mademoiselle Granger, corrigea-t-elle d'une voix tranquille en s'arrêtant un instant. Ron et moi nous… sommes mariés le mois dernier, monsieur Snape… Nous voulions attendre qu'il… Enfin… Rose a précipité ce mariage dirons-nous…

Son ton s'était assombri, comme son front, et Snape s'étonna des légères rides qui creusaient déjà le coin des yeux de son ancienne élève. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elles étaient dessinées par le regret qu'il devinait dans cette phrase qui aurait dû être pleine d'un bonheur écœurant.

.

—Etant données les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, je propose de vous appeler Hermione et je vous invite à m'appeler Severus. Nul doute que nous passerons de longues heures dans cet hôpital, remarqua-t-il avec une certaine impatience qu'elle ne releva pas.

—Bien, Severus. Je… ne sais pas par quoi commencer à vrai dire, murmura-t-elle en traçant de larges cercles sur le tissu tendu de sa robe. Peut être par vous remercier d'être venu… Alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur et que vous êtes encore convalescent.

—Le ton de votre message, associé à la hargne du hibou de votre… mari, n'a pas fait grand cas de ma sortie récente de l'hôpital, remarqua-t-il avec une ironie latente, mais elle parvint à deviner la nervosité dans sa voix.

.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, incertaine sur les mots à choisir. Son espoir que son ancien professeur se sente malgré tout concerné par les malheurs qui les accablaient diminuait lentement, et il finirait par disparaître si elle n'en venait pas aux faits.

—Je suis consciente que je vais raviver de mauvais souvenirs, Severus, mais… essayez de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît…

Il l'encouragea d'un vague signe de tête et s'assit à ses côtés, sur une des chaises en plastique face à cette chambre où il devrait rentrer à un moment ou à un autre. Et il envisageait ce futur avec une répugnance mal dissimulée.

—Je suppose qu'on vous a déjà dis, malgré votre réveil récent, que… quand Harry s'est enfin trouvé face à Voldemort, nulle noirceur n'était comparable à celle qui s'était emparée de son âme… Il était dans une rage terrifiante qui a interdit à ses lèvres de trébucher sur les mots du dernier des impardonnables… Le combat ne s'est pas éternisé, mais… Il a suffi à briser mon meilleur ami bien plus sûrement que ne l'auraient fait un million de doloris ou d'années passées chez ses parents moldus qui le maltraitaient… Le jeune homme dans cette chambre n'attend pas notre visite, il n'attendra sans doute plus jamais la visite de personne, vous savez. Son corps a été soigné mais son esprit s'est brisé.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éteignit, mais elle reprit avant que Severus n'ait le temps de réagir, comme si elle était investie d'une mission qu'elle devait mener à bout.

—Je lui rends visite tous les jours, parfois il me reconnaît, d'autres fois, il ne…Il dit juste… Il ne se nourrit plus, il n'a plus aucune volonté, ce sont les médicomages qui maintiennent en vie le Survivant, Severus. Harry qui s'est tant battu pour que les autres vivent, et qui n'a finalement… jamais baissé les bras. Celui qui a vaincu une fois de plus, n'est plus qu'un enfant qui a souffert une fois de trop… Qu-Quand il ne me reconnaît pas, il murmure juste : « Severus… Severus… ».

Un sanglot silencieux brouilla sa voix et elle laissa l'ancien professeur lui tendre un mouchoir brodé aux armoiries de la plus célèbre école de Potion de leur pays.

.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait méprisé cette jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes dans ses bras, mais… Il y a tant d'années, qu'il ne se sentait plus apte à les compter, il aurait aimé avoir eu un giron dans lequel pleurer.

—Quand… quelqu'un prononce son prénom, j'ai l'image d'un garçon entêté, courageux et obstiné avec qui j'ai passé mes plus belles années scolaires…et les plus… dangereuses aussi. C'est mon meilleur ami, pas… ce sorcier au regard absent qui murmure sans fin les mêmes mots.

N'y tenant plus, il prit la parole d'une voix coupante :

—Puisqu'il a prononcé mon nom une ou deux fois, vous supposez que nous confronter le fera sortir de cet état de catatonie ?

.

En un instant, la jeune femme fut debout et ses cheveux bouclés formaient un halo furieux autour de son visage aux traits tirés.

—Vous ne comprenez rien ! Sa voix était furieuse et ses yeux lançaient les éclairs qu'il avait tant de fois vu dans les yeux du fils de son meilleur ennemi. Ce n'est pas un simple état de catatonie ! Harry est devenu…

Le dernier mot ne fut pas prononcer, mais il devina le « fou » qui débordait des lèvres serrées en une ligne pâle.

.

Son murmure reprit et il s'enfla progressivement au fil de sa tristesse :

—Il ne me prend pas seulement pour vous… Il n'y a que vous ! Voulez-vous savoir quelle est sa réponse quand je lui dis qu'il doit sortir, prendre l'air… ? Il murmure, comme une litanie sans fin : « Ici, Severus… Toujours. Sinon… plus vouloir … Severus… Il a voulu le tuer pour me tuer… Lui, juste lui… », et, sur la fin ses mots ne sont plus que des onomatopées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que votre prénom qui sorte de sa bouche : « Severus, Severus, Severus… ». Elle avait pris une voix enfantine et absente, et il essaya de toutes ses forces de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise imitation du ton que prenait Harry dans ces moments. Voilà les seuls mots que mon meilleur ami avec qui j'ai tout partagé me dit depuis trois mois. J'ai toujours été là, comme Ron, toujours ! Et dans son monde fantasmagorique, il n'y a que vous, vous !

.

Severus sentit toute sa rancune dans ses mots, elle lui dévoilait enfin le fond de son âme. Elle mourait de savoir son meilleur ami enfermé dans cette pièce vide, mais plus sûrement dans son propre esprit, et elle le haïssait d'être le seul à faire partie de ce monde.

Lui qui l'avait tant brimé et avait été odieusement injuste. Lui qui l'avait tant détesté et méprisé. Lui qui avait sans doute contribué, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à cette descente aux enfers.

.

Elle éclata en sanglots douloureux et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Mal à l'aise, il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule tressautant.

—Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mademoiselle Weasley, mais essayez de continuer, vous ne me dites pas tout.

.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour calmer ses pleurs, et Severus se sentit mal face au visage rougi qui le suppliait de sauver son meilleur ami de lui-même.

—Il… Je sais qu'on a tendance à ne voir que le meilleur des personnes regrettées, mais… Enfin, Severus, il… s'imagine que vous êtes… Tout semble reposer sur vous désormais… Vous êtes le seul qui... Le seul, répéta-t-elle finalement.

Le visage de l'homme pâlit un peu plus et Hermione devina, sous le dédain dans son regard, la nervosité, toujours plus prononcée. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de se décider à la refermer.

Elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du maître des potions qui avait haï ce jeune homme qui était le fils d'un homme qu'il avait tant détesté, et d'une femme qu'il avait trop aimé.

.

Hermione hésita un instant avant de lui narrer ses entrevues quotidiennes avec Harry. Ses inquiétudes face aux réactions de Severus, son désespoir en comptant les jours tristes, et ainsi de suite.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire quand elle vit l'homme hocher la tête à côté d'elle. Il prenait enfin la pleine mesure de la destruction de l'esprit fier et indépendant du jeune homme qui lui avait tant tenu tête.

.

Alors que le désespoir se concentrait dans son cœur déjà bien éprouvé, elle se décida à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé le jour où elle avait écrit la missive qui avait amené l'homme jusque dans cet hôpital.

—J'ai fait une erreur en disant que c'était la dernière bataille qui avait anéanti Harry de la sorte, Severus… Il a suffi d'un regard, d'un geste pour cela.

Elle laissa passer un silence qui le crispa, et seul son égard pour son état de grossesse avancé le retint de la secouer pour lui arracher cette phrase qu'il attendait autant qu'il la redoutait.

.

Elle eut un soupir aussi léger que le souffle qui éteindra la bougie du premier anniversaire de son enfant, puis murmura :

—Savez-vous quelle est la dernière chose qu'Harry ait vue avant de se tourner vers Voldemort, Severus ?

Ses souvenirs des dernières minutes de la bataille s'étaient délités dans la brûlure effroyable du poison qui avait parcouru ses veines suite à la morsure de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Il eut un geste pour marquer son ignorance.

.

Le visage d'Hermione se teinta d'une souffrance pure qui le fit se tendre vers elle, pourtant, sa voix était calmement assertive quand elle reprit :

—Il vous a vu tomber.

* * *

_Voilà, un simple OS sans prétention, sans doute un peu étrange, j'en conviens. Mais qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé ou détesté? Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment en juger?  
_

_J'avoue un instant avoir envisagé de lui fournir une suite, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire._

_Si vous pensez que, au contraire, il est absolument horrible ou je ne sais quoi, de s'arrêter ici, essayez de m'en convaincre._

_Bonne soirée_

_Soop'_


End file.
